


The Wolf-like Stranger

by Noodle23



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle23/pseuds/Noodle23
Summary: Gladio visits a back alley.





	The Wolf-like Stranger

The grit of the brick bit into her back, cold stone contrasting sharply with the hot, firm body pressed against her.

This guy was built like a warrior, and didn’t he just know it. Wandering around shirtless in this heat, black wings stretching over wide, tanned shoulders… Even watching him walk felt like sin. The way he held himself, those thick thighs… The moments it took them to find somewhere a little more private, away from the busy market, were enough to soak that little lace number she’d chosen this morning.

Not that it mattered now, having those special panties looped around one ankle, both legs currently suspended in the air, her round, soft hips held comfortably in large, strong hands. Caught snugly between the wall and her muscle bound chance encounter, she was totally captive.

Their kisses were just as explicit – honest and messy, hands pulling, fingers tugging and grabbing… This close, and with her eyes closed, she couldn’t see what she knew was to come, but she could definitely feel the insistent, firm press of it against her thigh. Reaching between them as their lips came together, she wrapped a hand around him, feeling the heat radiating from his shaft as it throbbed in her palm, begging for attention.

Gods, he was as huge as she’d hoped.

Her reverent stroking was met with low, muffled growls, his hips bucking as his breathing faltered and deepened. He was so responsive, so clearly in need of something fast and carnal. An observation that was confirmed as she was jostled away from the wall momentarily, then placed higher, the kiss finally broken and leaving her gasping. His mouth wasn’t gone for more than a second, though, warm lips finding that sweet spot at the crook of her neck. He teased the expanse of skin there, sending static tingles down her spine. She could feel her back arching, her mind slipping away from her little by little, everything compressing down to pure sensation…

Was he holding her with one arm? _Fuck_.

Her free hand clung to his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as she scratched in pleasure and frustration. The muscles below her grip vibrated with his satisfied groan, the sting stirring something in him. She notices his free hand dipping into his pocket… A condom? She keens and squeezes his cock harder, making him shudder and surge forward. No way was she ready to cover him up. She wanted to feel it. Every last inch of his skin against hers, all the way inside…

“Please…” she whispers to him, the first words spoken between them. “Wanna be skin to skin.”

The man grins, bright amber eyes darkening. He didn’t need to be told twice.

He worked her slowly with his fingers, protection discarded on the cobbled street below them, his fingers curling and scissoring. He worshiped ever every last spot that made her squirm and shake in his arms, exploring everything, needing to know just how to make her fall apart for him.

The sudden bare, blunt tip of his cock nuzzling against her entrance alongside them sent a jolt of desire through them both. So warm and smooth… her head fell back against the brick with a long exhale as he began to push, slow and careful, that first, aching stretch so perfect, his matching moan near animalistic.

Working his way to the hilt, he pushed in closer, groaning so deeply against her flushed skin, both their breaths ragged with the intensity of it. The long, firm thrusting that followed only sent them deeper, her pussy stretched so wide around his shaft, pearls of slick rolling warmly from her and down across his balls as they met her lips over and over again. Thick fingers filled her mouth, muffling sounds she clearly didn’t realise she was making, keeping them hidden from passers-by.

Faster, harder now, undoing his prey for the evening, mercilessly pressing and massaging every last spot he’d discovered with his fingers… gods, he was getting so tense, so close… Huffing and purring into the crook of her neck as he moved, every muscle working hard for the perfect angle, perfect pace…

Their climaxes came together, like some cheesy romance novel, waves of satisfaction rolling through them both in unison. As if they hadn’t just fucked a stranger in the back alley, come dripping obscenely from where their bodies joined.

Lips found each other again, hot ragged breaths slowing in unison as he stayed so deep, holding her close.

Just a few moments longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober, finished as fuck. <3
> 
> Practice safe sex, kids. Except, you know, when you're informed and prepared to do otherwise and both partners are consenting. Maybe don't do this. 
> 
> I'm posting smut every day this month! Tomorrow's prompts are: Bukkake, knife play, and begging. If you're into Prompto being fucked up out of his mind, check back. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments guys, you're really encouraging me x


End file.
